


Por cada Stilinski en aprietos llame a su McCall favorito

by SatchYuux



Series: Todo mundo ama a los hombres Stilinskis [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A crazy shipper, AU, Everybody Lives, Everybody loves Stilinskis, I´m crazy, M/M, McCall family are good friends, Melissa and Sheriff Stilinski are good friends, Melissa is shipper, Only Friends, Or not, Romantic Comedy, Scott is a Good Friend, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Threesome - M/M/M, sterek
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatchYuux/pseuds/SatchYuux
Summary: Todos aman a los hombres Stilinski. Aunque a veces el amor puede ser un poco difícil, especialmente si por cada Stilinski existe un McCall tratando de salvarguardar su inocencia.- ¿Quieres a tu propio Stilinski? Lastima, mamá y yo llegamos primero.





	Por cada Stilinski en aprietos llame a su McCall favorito

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una ida de olla que surgió en medio de mi insomnio, con falta de azúcar en la sangre y poco de ganas de destrozar el canon de Teen Wolf.  
> Sorry but not sorry.  
> Ya saben que ninguno de los personajes es mio, todo pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.  
> Yo solo vengo a ver arder el mundo. *inserte risa malvada aquí*  
> No tengo beta así que cualquier error es mi culpa. Disfruten la historia y no olviden dejarme sus comentarios abajo. Cualquier ayuda para ser una mejor escritora es aceptada.

Melissa tenía grandes planes para su noche de sábado o esa era la idea hasta que su adorable hijo Scott menciono que la manada Hale-McCall pasaría esa noche en su casa porque _cosas-de-manadas-que-nadie-se-molesto-en-explicarle_ , está bien con que su hijo sea un hombre lobo y la mitad de sus amigos sean otros hombre lobos, lagartos demoniacos, banshees, kitsunes y genios hiperactivos, sí, puede con eso. Pero otra cosa es dejar a un grupo de adolescentes descontrolados, hormonales y sin vigilancia adulta en la sala de su casa durante toda una noche de sábado, esos mismos adolescentes que han salvado Beacon Hills de alfas descontrolados, posesiones demoniacas, dioses de mil años, cazadores psicópatas y un sin fin de cosas pero que tienen el cerebro de una nuez y la responsabilidad de cucharilla de té.  Nadie va a tener sexo en alguna de las habitaciones o destruir su casa en una pelea sin sentido, “No en mi guardia” se dice mentalmente.

Así que pasa la mitad de la tarde horneando pastelillos de nuez y chocolate con volantes de comida a domicilio en una mano y el teléfono en otra porque Scott jamás le ha dicho que comida prefieren sus amigos y ella no va a permitir que se alimenten solo de pizza y papas fritas. Para el final de la tarde tiene todo listo, comida china, tailandesa, italiana, ensaladas, postres, diez cajas de pizza y refresco, los adornos frágiles están a salvo en su habitación y hay un montón de mantas y almohadones dispersados por la sala porque _cosas-de-manadas-que-nadie-se-molesto-en-explicarle-y-ella-sabe_  a los cachorros les gusta acurrucarse unos con otros sin ninguna razón.

El primero en llegar es Stiles con su inagotable charla y sus camisas de cuadros.  Interiormente está feliz de ver que poco a poco está superando la horrible experiencia del Nogitsune.

— ¡Hay! Me topé con Scott en el camino, dijo algo sobre ir por Kira y Lydia ha dicho que también llegara tarde por algo de ir de compras con Erika porque según Lydia  es necesario cambiar  de guardarropa cada temporada de cada año, debería decirle lo mismo a Dereck porque él siempre tiene la misma ropa no importa que, una vez le pregunte si no tenía más ropa y solo me gruño porque el solo gruñe o golpea o ambos y no hay quien entienda si quiere salir a correr, tiene pulgas o necesita dormir…—dice todo de corrido, sin respirar, haciendo movimientos con las manos y tropezando con sus propios pies mientras sigue a la mujer hacia la cocina — ¿Esos son tus súper mega famosos pastelillos de nuez y chocolate?—señalando los postres que Melissa dejo sobre la barra de la cocina—¿Puedo tener uno o dos o diez? Espero que sean como los recuerdo, hace mucho tiempo que no los hacías, casi desde que…—“Casi desde que mamá murió” estuvo a punto de decir y carajo ese no es un buen momento para recordar a su madre porque recordarla le hace pensar en su padre con una botella de whisky, al Nogitsune y su corrupto poder, a Allison casi muriendo, a él mismo gritando de dolor y no quiere llorar y verse patético frente a la persona que él considera una segunda madre o frente  un montón de hombres lobos que pueden oler su tristeza, no quiere más lastima.

Melisa se detiene a mitad de la cocina cuando Stiles para su balbuceo, de repente el luce como bambi a mitad de la carretera y ella quiere llevarlo lejos de todo este infierno, envolverlo en sus brazos hasta que todos los trozos regresen a su lugar y cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Claude sobre cuidarlo como otro hijo. No estuvo ahí cuando Claude murió o cuando John se ahogaba en whisky, o cuando el Nogitsune atrapo a Stiles pero ahora puede abrazar a ese cachorro y rellenarlo de azúcar.

Los brazos de Melissa se sienten bien en torno a su esquelética figura y ¡Ehh! Gano dos pastelillos y no hubo platicas incomodas o lastima. Así debería ser siempre, azúcar, abrazos y felicidad.

—Aún es temprano y podría hacer ese pastel de zanahoria que te gusta pero necesitaría un asistente — comenta Melissa y la atmosfera melancólica se rompe en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cuando Stiles, su pequeño cachorro ya está corriendo por la cocina buscando harina y zanahorias — Tú limpias las zanahorias y yo mezclare el harina.

Entonces empieza nuevamente el parloteo de Stiles sobre el nuevo vestido de Lydia, Dereck,  los entrenamientos de lacrosse, las cejas de Dereck, el entrenamiento con la manada, la súper  fuerza de Dereck, las clases particulares que tiene con Deaton, los libros que siempre lee Dereck,  el baile de invierno de la escuela, el Camaro de Dereck, la mirada de Dereck, el carácter de Dereck, la comida favorita de Dereck, el tatuaje de Dereck, el tío de Dereck… _el tío de Dereck en la casa Stilinski… el tío de Dereck en la casa Stilinski buscando a John. El encuentro del tío de Dereck con Chris Argent que también buscaba a John… Peter, Chris y John…_

—Entonces de repente nadie me decía que estaban haciendo en mi casa y pensé que alguna criatura del averno estaba corriendo libre por la ciudad porque por ninguna otra razón Peter Hale y Chris Argent estarían en mi puerta al mismo tiempo pero no tenían prisa y solo se estaban matando con la mirada el uno al otro y…

_Peter Hale y Chris Argent …_ Melissa sabia, su instinto de madre lo sabía, que se estaba perdiendo algún detalle importante en toda esa platica pero no encontraba el factor de alerta dentro del monologo de Stiles.

—Y entre tanto jaleo despertaron a mi padre, fue muy gracioso que mi padre estuviera sosteniendo un sartén con solo su pantalón de pijama y no era nada intimidante porque Chris es un SUPER cazador y Peter es un SUPER lobo alfa pero ellos se quedaron en silencio ¡juro que parecía que querían comerse a mi papá! Pero no tiene sentido…

— ¿ _No tiene sentido?_ — repitió ella sin entender porque un sonido similar a un alarma de incendios se prendía en su interior, ese que solo funcionaba cuando Scott o Stiles o John estaban en peligro.

— ¡Exacto!— festejo Stiles creyendo que la mujer le daba la razón y sin notar la confusión ajena. — Porque Peter últimamente parece llevarse muy bien con mi papá.

— ¿Llevarse bien?                                       

— ¡Sí! Incluso me pidió la lista de comidas sanas para mi papá y lo he visto llevarle comida a la comisaria, lo cual es realmente extraño. Y luego está Chris que parece siempre estar cerca de donde está papa pero cuando le pregunte si había algo mal él dijo que eran las guardias que hace por la ciudad. ¡Primero le siguen como perritos perdidos y luego se lo quieren comer!  ¡Es que son Peter, Chris y mi padre!— exclamo Stiles con frustración.

Primero le siguen como perritos perdidos y luego se lo quieren comer.

 Peter, Chris y John. Peter, Chris y John. Peter, Chris y John. Peter, Chris y John.  **_Peter, Chris y John_**. Oh.

— ¡Oh! — dice Melissa cuando de repente entiende la situación.

— ¿Oh? ¿Cómo que oh? Si ellos quieren hacerle algo a mi padre por lo que yo les hice, yo… yo les hare daño, de verdad — Stiles siente que la sangre le hierve y se le congela en las venas al mismo tiempo solo de pensar que alguien pueda dañar a su padre. Es furia y miedo. Todo al mismo tiempo.

—No creo que ellos quiera comerse a tu padre—afirma Melissa con seguridad, no quiere a un Stiles en pánico en la cocina y tampoco puede decirle que al parecer ellos si quieren _comerse a John_. En un sentido totalmente diferente. 

Cuando el timbre suena deja que Stiles habrá la puerta y corre al gabinete debajo de su cama donde guarda el tequila, necesita un trago. Tal vez dos. Porque ¡oh sagrado dios! Son Peter, Chris y John, Peter, Chris Y John. Se toma un último trago de tequila y cuando siente que todo su ser deja de temblar por el descubrimiento baja a recibir al grupo de adolescentes y Dereck Hale.

Están Isaac, Jackson, Kira, Boyd, Erika, Lydia, Allison, Scott, Stiles y Dereck. Los saluda y los invita a la sala, les ofrece bebidas y avergüenza un poco a Scott en su nueva relación con Kira. Beneficios de madre. Escucha un poco sobre las nuevas adquisiciones de Erika y Lydia, ofrece ensalada a Jackson , observa como Stiles parlotea con Allison sobre  la importancia de la convivencia entre los miembros de la manada mientras pesca aleatoriamente algún bocadillo  y distingue a Dereck en el fondo mirando a  Stiles como si fuera la cosa más bonita del mundo. Todo normal.

 Regresa a la cocina a sacar el pastel de zanahoria cuando su alerta se enciende de nuevo ¡Oh no! ¡No, No, No!

Corre de regreso a sala e ignora que todos los ojos están puestos en ella y que probablemente luce como una loca y huele como una. Estúpido súper olfato de hombres lobos. Y ahí está. De tal padre tal hijo. Hale y Argent y Stilinski. ¡Oh jodido Jesucristo!

¡JA! El infierno se va a congelar antes de que ella, Melissa McCall, deje que algún Hale o Argent o quien sea se robe a sus Stilinskis favoritos. No sin pasar por antes por el sensor McCall. Pero primero los problemas mayores.

 — ¡Scott! Quedas a cargo —grita desde el vestíbulo mientras toma su abrigo y las llaves del coche y el bate de beisbol por si llegase a ser necesario. También escucha algunos murmullos inconformes y risas.

—Creí que estarías toda la noche, ya sabes, cuidando que nosotros, un montón de adolescentes hagamos algo estúpido como romper el horrible jarrón que te regalo la señora Wilson— dice su hijo, y suena más parecido a un cachorro bajo la lluvia que un hombre lobo adolescente.

—Tienes razón, ¡Lydia! Tu quedas a cargo — ignora la mirada indignada de Scott y las risas más sonoras que provienen de la sala. — Y nada de sexo salvaje o peleas salvajes o cualquier cosa salvaje en mi casa —Y con eso las risas se detienen y un poco de rubor adorna la cara de su hijo.

Maneja durante quince minutos y al final se detiene en un callejón a las afueras de la ciudad, ¡Mierda! Con toda las cosas sobrenaturales con las que lucha día a día esto no debería ser tan extraño. Quiere reír y ser una buena persona, una buena madre, una buena amiga, una buena consejera y todo esto es, pero seguramente en el más allá Claude se está retorciendo de furia porque hoy a utilizado muchas veces el diminutivo que ella tanto odiaba y está en camino de hacer que su esposo-viudo elija al mejor prospecto entre un cazador de bestias sobre naturales y un hombre lobo alfa.

Apenas hace veinticinco años cuando ella y Claude eran mejores amigas, y tonteaban jugando a ser Elizabeth Bennett en espera del apuesto señor Darcy. Y hace apenas veinte que John llego a sus vidas, era como un Stiles más tímido, menos parlanchín y con un poco más de músculos. Era atractivo, inteligente y caballeroso, todo lo que una chica podría desear, la pareja perfecta para cualquier chica. Fue ridículamente sencillo que Claude se enamorara de él y asquerosamente complicado que ella entendiera que no, Melissa no estaba interesada en John, que John tampoco estaba interesado en Melissa y que la extraña química entre John y Melissa se debía principalmente a Claudia.  Un tímido John acercándose a Melissa, la chica más popular del colegio, para que le diera consejos sobre cómo acercarse a la chica más inteligente, Claudia, y en el camino creando una poderosa amistad. Melissa era una hermana de otra madre para Claude tal como Stiles y Scott, y la mejor amiga de John algo parecido a la relación de Lydia y Stiles.

Todos en Beacon Hills pensaron que John y Melissa terminarían casados, pero John se casó con Claude y los rumores de un futuro divorcio o un amor imposible siguieron circulando, luego Melissa también se casó con el patán #1 de la ciudad y todos creyeron que era por despecho de John y Claudia. Los rumores del “trágico” amor entre John y Melissa se silenciaron con el paso de los años y el nacimiento de Scott y Stiles, luego con la muerte de Claude y el divorcio de Melissa los rumores surgieron con más fuerza, parecía que todos esperaban la boda en cualquier momento. Nada más alejado de la realidad. Melissa jamás podría ver a John más que como un amigo casi hermano y lo mismo a la inversa. Ellos no funcionaban así. Lo que llevaba a Melissa a su actual conflicto moral, por un lado quería que John fuera feliz y de preferencia con un pareja de por medio pero por otro sentía que traicionaba la memoria de Claude apoyando una nueva relación.

Unos golpes en el vidrio de su coche la sacaron de sus divagaciones.

—Lamento decirle que está estacionada en zona prohibida— dijo el Sheriff Stilinski con humor— Temo que necesito sus documentos y que baje del coche.

— ¡Carajo John! No me des esos sustos — dijo la mujer mientras bajaba del auto con una sonrisa forzada, aunque el plan era buscar a John ahora que lo tenía en frente no le parecía tan buena idea confrontarlo.

—Lo siento Melissa pero me pareció que no lucias muy bien y quería asegurarme— contesto John mientras inconscientemente pasaba una mano por su nuca, un tic que tenía desde su juventud y que había heredado a su único hijo.

—Es solo que ¡Oh John! Soy una persona horrible— admitió con culpa.

—Cualquier cosa que tengas puedes confiar en mi — dijo el hombre mientras abrazaba a Melissa — Y con toda seguridad te puedo decir que no eres una persona horrible.

—No puedes estar seguro de ello

— ¿Asesinaste a alguien?

—No…— lo pensó detenidamente y corrigió — Aun.

—Entonces ¿Planeas asesinar a alguien?

—Tal vez — dijo de mejor humor y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Debo estar preocupado?— dijo el Sheriff siguiendo la broma.

—No, al contrario, deberías agradecerme — dijo Melissa con energía renovada— Estoy tratando de salvar tu trasero.

— ¿Co...Cómo?

Ante el tartamudeo del Sheriff Melissa sonrió como lo haría el gato de Alicia. Un poco de diversión a costa de John nunca estaba mal, y le traía recuerdos de su juventud.

—Como tu mejor amiga es mi deber y obligación salvarte de las terribles bestias que…

— ¿Terribles bestias? No he escuchado nada al respecto — interrumpió una voz.

— ¿Es esto una reunión de padres preocupados? Porque yo no recibí ninguna invitación— dijo otra voz.

—Chris, Peter ¿Qué hacen aquí? — pregunto el Sheriff.

—Guardias—Respondieron los aludidos a la vez.

¿Guardias? ¡Mis pulgas! Pensó Melissa, esos dos eran unos malditos acosadores. Pero ella no les iba a poner las cosas fáciles, no señor “¡Como que me apellido McCall!”

— ¿Y ustedes? ¿Algún tipo de encuentro romántico al estilo Romeo y Julieta? —pregunto Peter tono sarcástico, pero Melissa pudo detectar el enojo y los celos detrás del tono burlón del alfa.

— ¿Melissa y yo? No, simplemente me acerque a ver si todo estaba en orden — contesto el Sheriff rápidamente, aunque sus manos se movían nerviosas y un ligero rubor subía por sus mejillas. Era la misma reacción que Stiles tenía cuando alguien le preguntaba sobre su relación con alguna de las chicas de la manada. Melissa reía internamente por las similitudes entre padre e hijo.

— ¿Todo bien Melissa? ¿Los chicos están bien? Tenía entendido que el día de hoy había una reunión en tu casa y me sorprende que dejaras a un grupo de adolescente sin vigilancia — pregunto el cazador Argent con seriedad.

¿Celos? Oh si, y por montones. Tal vez ella no tenía súper olfato o súper oído pero esos dos hombres destilaban celos y enojo por cada uno de sus poros. Esto iba a ser divertido, ellos podían ser dos atractivos hombres peleándose la atención del Sheriff pero ella era la única mujer, después de Claude, que tenía un lugar especial en el corazón de John e iba a aprovechar eso a su favor.

—Perfectamente Chris, pero entre tantos adolescentes me sentí agotada así que pensé en buscar a MI MEJOR AMIGO JOHN — enfatizo las últimas palabras tomando el brazo de John entre sus manos y observando con los otros dos hombre se ponían tensos ante ese tipo de contacto— y tomar un café para ponernos al día, entre tanta basura sobre natural no sé cómo va todo con tu vida Johnny, tal vez tienes algún interés amoroso del que yo no sé. — ella estaba disfrutando al ver las reacciones del alfa y el cazador ¿Podían ser más obvios en su atracción por el Sheriff?

—Melissa, odio que me llames con ese apodo ridículo soy un hombre adulto de 40 años no un adolescente de 16 — dijo el Sheriff incomodo ante la atención de las otras tres personas — y no tengo ningún interés amoroso.

Al escuchar las últimas palabras Peter y Chris se desinflaron como globos recién pinchados.

Chris pensó que el sheriff era adorablemente inocente.

Peter decidió que necesitaba ser más abierto en su cortejo.

Y Melissa quería estrellar su cabeza contra un árbol. John decía que era un adulto pero seguía siendo igual de inocente que a sus 17, como cuando un grupo de animadoras le pidieron que les ayudara a elegir el nuevo uniforme del equipo y tuvieron que ir ella y Claude a rescatarlo de las garras de esas locas. Esperaba que Stiles fuera un poco más despierto.

—Bueno, fue un placer verlos Chris, Peter, pero John y yo vamos a ir por un café para ponernos al corriente de nuestras vidas — dijo Melissa con una sonrisa malvada.

—Melissa estoy en horas de servicio no puedo…

—¿Vas a dejar que tu mejor amiga, la que te ha curado tus heridas más de una vez, la mujer que ha cuidado a Stiles como otro hijo, vaya sola por la ciudad a tomarse un café?

—Eso es chantaje emocional Melissa.

—Soy tu única mejor amiga, si no utilizo el chantaje emocional habré fracasado como mujer ¿Qué pensaría Stiles de ti?

— ¡Utilizar a Stiles es aún peor!

—Le cambie los pañales a ese niño, merezco usarlo como chantaje cada vez que pueda. Ahora sube a esa patrulla y vayamos por un café. — ordeno ya dentro de su coche.

—Nos vemos luego — Se despidió el Sheriff mientras seguía el coche de Melissa hacia la avenida principal.

— ¿Puedo dispararle? – dijo Peter, viendo el punto donde ambos coches habían desaparecido de su vista.

—No en público — respondió Chris Argent viendo hacia el mismo punto.

Permanecieron un momento en silencio y luego el cazador dijo lo que llevaba pensando desde que Melissa los saludo.

—Ella lo sabe

— ¡Por supuesto que lo sabe, es una maldita bruja! — respondió Peter con furia.

—Es obvio que no va a dejarnos el camino libre

—Estaría casi un poco decepcionado si lo hiciera.

— ¿Tregua?

—Solo hasta que tengamos el camino libre Argent, después seguimos siendo enemigos.

Argent observo el final de callejón y camino hacia su camioneta, cuando salió a la avenida Peter Hale había desaparecido. La vida ya era complicada cuando solo tenía que competir contra el alfa Hale, ahora con Melissa McCall en el juego el camino hacia el sheriff parecía más difícil.

 

Tres horas, dos cafés y un extenso interrogatorio después Melissa McCall estaba de regreso en su hogar, no había ningún destrozo y la manada estaba durmiendo acurrucada en su sala mientras los cortos de alguna película pasaban en la televisión. El único despierto era Scott quien tenía a un lado a una durmiente Kira y al otro a un durmiente Stiles.

— ¿Todo bien mamá?

—Si Scott. Mejor que bien.

—Umh ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro — Intuyendo por donde iba el asunto solo con ver la forma protectora en que Scott tenía a su lado a Stiles.

— ¿Crees que Stiles oponga mucha resistencia si trato de encerrarlo en una torre? —pregunto Scott con absoluta seriedad.

— ¿Estás tratando de proteger a Stiles de las obscuras intenciones de Dereck?

—Amm ¿Si? — Scott no se iba a molestar en preguntarle a su madre como es que sabía lo de Dereck y Stiles, es una regla universal que las madres sepan todo.

—Cloroformo hijo, la respuesta es cloroformo.

—Oh, Amm gracias ma.

—Para eso estoy cariño.

**Author's Note:**

> Como dije: una ida de olla.  
> Cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia. Aquí abajo por favor.  
> Por cierto díganme en los comentarios si alguien se dio cuenta de mi pequeña referencia a SuperNatural ;)


End file.
